Episode 201
"The Wall" aired on April 20, 2016. Summary After the Cabin Nic explains that season one was delivered as though things were happening in real time, but he actually went back after emerging from the cabin to piece together the narration. Morgan, Sam Reynolds and Veronika Pilman are still missing, Tara Reynolds is in Oregon under psychiatric care, and a large wall has been built around the cabin. Nic actually feels excited to learn more about Tanis, despite the fact that his and everyone else's journey around the phenomenon has been perilous. Job Offer from Cameron Ellis Ellis says he doesn't know what happened to Morgan, Sam or Veronika Pilman, and that the cabin has disappeared from inside the wall they built to contain it, saying it shimmered for a second and then vanished. Ellis warns Nic to be careful, asking him to consider why he's the only one to have made it out of the cabin, as he's not sure Tara technically made it out safely. He offers Nic a job looking into strange occurrences happening in the vicinity of the cabin or "the breach". MK and The Last Movie After letting her know he's okay after emerging from the cabin, Nic asks MK about the videos she mentioned in a previous email, containing horrific things happening in the forest. While at first she says she deleted them, she admits that she didn't forward them simply because she didn't think Nic should see them. He requests them anyway, and confirms the footage is so awful that he regrets watching it. MK and Nic talk about how she largely erased his online identity after he felt his safety was threatened, preserving only his Twitter account. She confirms Ellis' information regarding the shut-down of Pacifica in 1985, but she's having a hard time finding anything on the group called Section that was responsible for Pacifica until the shutdown. MK suggests some believe Section to be the CIA, EPA, or possibly the NSA or FBI, but she personally believes it could be people from each organization. She found evidence linking Section to Parzavala in the form of messages from people with both organizations, looking for a 70s film that supposedly makes any viewer insane. It's said to be a collection of images from the Pacific Northwest, and its title may be Tenebris Oculta, Enfer Sur Terre, Hell on Earth, The Trees. But most people on the deep web simply refer to it as The Last Movie, as it's the last thing you see before you die. MK says she can't find a copy of the film, so she doesn't believe one actually exists. The Severed Feet Phenomenon Nic was looking into accounts of severed feet washing ashore in Washington and British Columbia when he was first creating the podcast, so he decides to revisit the strange story. 16 feet--mostly right feet--have washed ashore since 2007 and asks MK to look into it. MK discovers DNA profiles of the people to whom the feet would have belonged are available, but she can't get access to that information; Nic then asks Ellis for help, and tells Nic a man named Alan Malden was linked to one of the feet. Nic goes to interview Malden and discovers he still has both of his feet, and that the verification was dismissed as a clerical error. However, MK tells Nic she discovered Malden was reported missing for a month by his wife, and once lived near the area the cabin once occupied. Hypnosis with Dr. Bernier Nic plays a recording of his most recent hypnosis session with Dr. Bernier, where he talks about watching Veronika rearrange the letters for "Saint Raywood" to compose "Tanis Doorway", and hearing her repeating "it's waking up" as they moved closer to "the calm". Eld Fen Manuscript / Wick / Corroman Nic receives an email from a listener containing a document written by John Corroman, a "writer collector and conservator" who Nic believes to have attended Seattle University in the 70s. Nic asks MK to research Corroman and August Wick, the writer of an epigraph on the first page of the manuscript. She finds evidence that Wick is regarded to some as the Lovecraft of the Eld Fen set, though August Wick is most likely a pseudonym, some theorising that he was actually Carl Panzram, a serial killer writing from prison.Nic reads Wick's introduction to the Eld Fen collection, stating Corroman was his professor at Cornell University, and while Wick wishes he hadn't found Corroman's notes on Eld Fen, he's past the point of no return in his obsession. Corroman advised Wick to go into journalism or writing, and Corroman followed his suggestion, wanting to develop more of a friendship in later years, but having that plan cut short by Corroman's death by a hit-and-run driver. Mysterious Audio Recording MK sends Nic an audio file that sounds like a recording made in a movie theatre of indistinct footsteps, heavy breathing, bells ringing, and a large drum beating. Characters Recurring Characters Nic Silver, host and producer Cameron Ellis, CEO of TeslaNova Meerkatnip, information specialist Dr. Monique Bernier, sleep doctor Guest Characters Alan Malden, DNA linked to severed foot Notes http://tanistranscripts.weebly.com/episode-201-the-wall.html Category:Episodes